Lembranças, Lembranças, Lembranças
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Passear pela cidade, provavelmente é um ótimo jeito de lembrar de fatos desejados ou não... mas também é um ótimo jeito de refletir sobre suas escolhas e tomar as decisões corretas. KaiOC


**Autora: **Bom pessoal, aí vai mais uma fic da SunBlade Girl (Eu! ) espero que gostem e apreciem, é um romance bem legal (Olha a propaganda! ¬¬'''). Bom deixando a conversa de lado vamos ao que realmente interessa, a FIC!

**Lembranças, lembranças, lembranças…**

"_O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não posso parar de pensar nela?"_

Já era tarde da noite, mas ele não conseguia dormir, estava a andar desnorteado pela rua vazia, o jovem Kai não conseguia tirar aquela garota da cabeça por mais que tentasse, eles a conheceram através de um desafio, ela havia se mudado para o Japão, e fazia parte de uma equipe de bey blade de garotas, se auto-denominavam _Night's Ladies_ e eram realmente muito boas, mas não conseguiram vencer, perderam a ultima luta. Estavam empatados até que Kai lutou com ela numa ultima e decisiva batalha, ele conseguiu, era apenas mais uma garota, até que as equipes tornaram-se amigas, os blade breakers e as Night's Ladies mas ela sempre estava distante e não flava com ninguém, ignorava tudo e todos, excerto as próprias amigas a quem dava apenas meias respostas, ela era parecida com Kai, mas não era fria, era apenas solitária, e isso se provava apenas pelos seus olhos sem brilho, mas nenhum dos blade breakers conseguia ver esse pequeno detalhem, excerto por Kai. Ele lembrava-se do dia em que as amigas dela tinham falado o porquê dela ter aqueles "olhos vazios".

**Flash Back**

"Por que a sua amiga sempre fica desse jeito? Longe de todos nós? Ela não gosta da gente por algum motivo?" perguntara Ray a uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados, e de olhos de mesma cor, era a capitã do time das Night's Ladies Liah.

"Ela tem algum problema?" perguntou Max.

No momento as duas equipes estavam à margem do rio a praticar bey blade, no mesmo lugar que os blade breakers já costumavam ir, debaixo da ponte, a garota da qual falavam estava em cima da ponte apenas a olhar o céu com aqueles olhos tristes que pareciam frios, perdidos.

"Não, só que ela sofreu demais, e desistiu de sorrir a muito tempo." Disse Liah também se entristecendo ao lembar-se do que a amiga passara.

"Como assim?" perguntara Tyson se aproximando dos três, o mesmo fizeram todos os outros, excerto Kai que permaneceu a ouvir a distancia.

Além dos blade breakers, havia na conversa Liah, e mais duas garotas, a quarta e última da equipe era a garota que estava na ponte. Uma das outras garotas era alta e tinha os cabelos compridos azuis petróleo tal como seus olhos, a outra tinha cabelos cor de fogo e olhos negros, parecia ser a mais nova dentre as quatro Night's Ladies.

"Do que vocês estavam falando?" perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis, Janny

"Da Alice." Respondeu Liah. "Os garotos queriam saber por que ela está sempre tão distante."

"Você tinha que lembrar disso?" disse a de cabelos vermelhos angustiada, seu nome era Elis.

"Mas afinal o que aconteceu?" perguntou Ray.

"Eu não quero ouvir essa história de novo" disse Elis com pena. "Janny, vamos jogar bey blade enquanto a Liah conta pra eles."

"Tudo bem, vamos." Disse Janny saindo com Elis.

"E então?" insistiu Tyson.

"Bom, a Alice mora comigo já há um ano, nós nos conhecemos uns quatro anos atrás, somos melhores amigas. Ela veio ficar na minha casa no mesmo dia em que ficou desse jeito, os pais dela foram… assassinados brutalmente na frente dela, mas no momento ela estava escondida, e só ficou a observar tudo, calada, pra que não a achassem, ela nunca mais falou quase nada, até que eu consegui finalmente convence-la a pelo menos entrar na nossa equipe, teria que melhorar um dia, bom, esse foi o máximo que conseguimos chegar até agora, pelo menos ela voltou a falar, pouca coisa, mas voltou." Explicou Liah.

"Mas que coisa terrível!" disse Max ao terminar da história.

"É, eu sei." Disse Liah.

Ao terminar de ouvir a conversa Kai ergueu os olhos e encarou a garota na ponte por uns instantes, sua história era terrível, ela tinha que viver com a imagem dos pais mortos na cabeça.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ele continuava a pensar em tudo, em tudo o que estava acontecendo, nela, em Alice, não conseguia tira-la da cabeça, a cada piscar de olhos pensava no nome dela, nos seus olhos azuis sem brilho, nos seus cabelos negros tais como a escuridão que pairava em seu coração, ele andava sem direção, lembrando de cada momento que passaram com ela todo aquele tempo, e percebeu que já se conheciam havia um ano, exato.

Esse ano no qual as garotas passaram junto dos blade breakers, havia sido muito bom para a melhora de Alice, ela agora falava com todos, mas falava muito pouco, e conseguira sorrir, um sorriso sem vida e sem brilho, mas mesmo assim um tanto que feliz… acontecera numa festa de aniversário surpresa que todos tinham planejado para ela, na casa de Tyson, todos estavam a ajudar naquele dia, até mesmo ele…

**Flash Back**

"Vamos lá pessoal, ela já vai voltar, já são quase 18:00 e a Liah disse que ia voltar com ela nessa hora, precisamos apressar as coisas!" dizia Elis correndo de um lado para outro a terminar de ajeitar a decoração e fazer os docinhos.

"Tyson! QUER PARAR DE COMER OS DOCINHOS!" gritou Janny enquanto terminava de fazer os salgadinhos, ao ver Tyson tentando pegar a comida.

"Ah, que é que tem? É só um!" disse Tyson.

"Nem pense em tocar nesses docinhos se não quiser perder a mão!" disse Janny. "E vai saindo da cozinha vai, vai ajudar na decoração com os outros garotos!"

Ela praticamente chutou Tyson pra fora da cozinha, as sala todos arrumavam as decorações, com fitas, bolas e tudo o que se tinha direito, até mesmo Kai estava ajudando, embora estivesse com a mesma cara amarrada de sempre.

Não demorou muito para que Liah chegasse em casa acompanhada de Alice, estava tudo escuro, e quando a garota entrou em casa todos acenderam as luzes gritando "SURPRESA!"

Alice ficou estatelada, não sabia como reagir, todos se aproximaram dela e começaram a lhe dar os parabéns, até mesmo Kai com aquele ar distante.

"E então, gostou da surpresa?" perguntou Liah. "O que achou?"

"Estou… agradecida." Disse Alice com um sorriso no rosto, todos sorriram também ao vê-la a sorrir, menos Kai, que foi o único que percebeu que não era um sorriso completo, seus olhos ainda estavam frios e distantes. Ele ficou a observá-la atento, curioso, intrigado, talvez até por algum motivo maior que ele desconhecia.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Enquanto continuava a andar ele continuava a lembrar-se dela, de todas aquelas boas lembranças, que mesmo ele não estando tão ativo em cada uma delas, ele ficava feliz de lembrar, e acabava por lembrar também que naqueles breves momentos algo sempre atraía seus olhos para a garota dos olhos vazios.

"_Eu tenho que parar de pensar nela, naqueles olhos… por quê?"_

Ele acabou por andar mais um pouco e outra lembrança lhe viera à mente, de uma luta, de bey blade.

**Flash Back**

Todos estavam a treinar no quintal da casa de Tyson, os blade breakers e as Night's Ladies. Todos eles já haviam lutado, e era a vez de Kai lutar contra alguém, e a única que não tinha entrado na luta até então era Alice. Os dois prepararam-se e…

"3, 2, 1… Let it rip!" disseram todos, menos Kai e Alice.

Os dois lançaram as bey blades, mais uma vez Kai estava a lutar com ela, mas agora era diferente, não era nenhum desafio, era apenas mais uma luta entre amigos, amigos… ele ficou a pensar, ela era agora mais uma amiga dele, que se juntara aos blade breakers tal como o resto das Night's Ladies, ele apenas estava em mais um treino, mas não conseguia se concentrar na luta, seus olhos estavam ocupados demais a observar os olhos azuis da garota, enquanto ela estava atenta à luta, o mais interessante nela e em sua bey blade, era que ela não precisava gritar ou dar ordens, sua bey blade parecia agir seguindo apenas os pensamentos da dona.

De repente a bey blade dela investiu com tudo para cima da Dranzer de Kai, e sua fera bit se mostrou como um escorpião negro, a qual todos já conheciam, Kai ordenou o contra ataque mas ainda continuava a olhar os olhos dela, de repente ela percebeu os olhos do garoto em si e levantou o rosto encarando-o, era a primeira vez em que fazia aquilo, encara-lo de frente, nos olhos.

Kai pode sentir algo de diferente nos olhos dela, estavam sem aquele brilho, mas não pareciam mais vazios quando o encarava, não eram os mesmos olhos com os quais encarava aos outros, tinha algo que ele não pode explicar de primeira vista, mas sentiu-se bem encarando-a nos olhos, sentiu um calor diferente percorrer seu corpo, mal sabia ele que ela já procurava aqueles olhos num tom acinzentado há muito tempo, mas nunca os havia encontrado antes.

Quando se deram conta de que tinham desviado a atenção da luta as bey blades de ambos haviam parado de girar ao mesmo tempo depois de um choque.

Eles recolheram suas bey blades e depois se separaram, mas ainda lançaram um último olhar um para o outro.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Kai continuava a andar, mas as lembranças não paravam de lhe vir à mente por mais que ele quisesse esquece-las, mas acabou-se por perceber que estava sentindo-se mal, mal por algo que havia feito há pouco tempo, algo que havia feito algumas horas atrás, fora a última vez que lembrava ter estado com ela…

**Flash Back**

Estavam todos a conversar animadamente na sala da casa do Tyson, Kai e Alice estavam de fora, mas Alice ainda observava a conversa de perto, do contrario de Kai que sentara-se longe do grupo de olhos fechados com a mesma expressão pensativa de sempre, apenas a ouvir o que os outros falavam. Foi quando Janny tocou num assunto que acabou ferindo Alice por dentro, ela não mostrou isso, apenas continuou a escutar, e ninguém mais se dera conta também, não depois de tanto tempo.

"Meu Deus, eu quase me esqueci, é aniversário da minha mãe semana que vem, e eu nem comprei o presente!" disse Janny.

"E o que você vai dar pra ela?" perguntou Liah.

"Eu não faço idéia" disse Janny. "Eu preciso de ajuda urgentemente!"

"Ah, pra que tudo isso!" disse Tyson. "Dá qualquer coisa."

"Não é tão fácil assim tá!" disse Janny.

"Olha, no dia do aniversário da minha mãe eu dei um buquê de flores pra ela." Disse Max pensativo.

"Não, um buquê de flores é muito comum, eu preciso de outra idéia." Disse Janny pensativa.

"Que tal um perfume?" opinou Liah. "Foi o que eu dei pra minha mãe esse ano!"

"Não, um perfume também não, já dei um ano passado." Disse Janny.

Quanto mais eles falavam mais doía dentro de Alice, e a dor transparecia em seus olhos, sua expressão, mas apenas Kai podia perceber, no momento que começaram a falar sobre as mães ele abriu os olhos atento na reação de Alice.

Mas quem acabou por estragar tudo foi Tyson.

"E você Alice? O que deu pra sua mãe?" perguntou.

Depois que ele fez a pergunta foi que todos na sala vieram perceber o que estavam a fazer, Alice levantou-se com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu correndo de casa.

"Ah não, ALICE, ESPERA!" gritou Liah já se levantando, mas Kai passou correndo na sua frente.

"Tá vendo o que você fez!" disse Ray.

"Ih, foi mal gente." Disse Tyson ressentido, de cabeça baixa.

"Esquece, ela acaba voltando, isso já aconteceu antes, não se preocupe." Disse Liah voltando a se sentar.

"Espero que o Kai saiba o que está fazendo." Disse Ray.

Enquanto isso Kai corria as pressas atrás de Alice.

"ALICE!" gritava ele, mas ela não parava, apenas corria mais rápido.

Depois de uma longa corrida ele conseguiu finalmente alcançar a garota, e segurou-a pelo braço.

"Espera!" disse Kai ao puxá-la pelo braço de leve fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

"Não quero falar com ninguém, me deixa em paz!" disse ela em resposta.

"Alice…"

"Me solta!" gritou ela.

Kai acabou por enfurecer-se com o tom dela.

"Por que você não pára de ser tão infantil garota!" falou Kai em resposta. "Seus pais morreram, tenta aceitar isso, todos ficam preocupados com você e isso já aconteceu há dois anos, tem que encarar a realidade e parar de chorar pelos cantos, eles não vão voltar, você tem que seguir com a sua vida!"

Ela apenas encarou Kai por uns minutos e depois continuou a falar.

"Me solta." Disse ela com a voz fria. "Nunca mais olhe pra mim entendeu?"

O tom de voz da garota fez com que Kai soltasse-a ela apenas continuou a correr pra mais longe, o mais distante possível. Kai continuou a andar.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Agora, depois de tudo o que ele dissera continuava a andar sem rumo, e o rosto dela não saia da sua cabeça, agora ele percebera o quanto fora burro e insensível, era apenas uma garota, e precisava chorar pela morte terrível dos pais, mas o que mais o feria eram as palavras que ela dissera "_Nunca mais olhe pra mim entendeu?"_ ele queria vê-la, precisava dos olhos dela, precisava dela perto dele, e não sabia como o faria depois de tudo o que dissera.

"Por quê? Por que disse tudo aquilo, seu burro!" dizia ele pra si mesmo quando sentiu lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

Ele de repente percebeu que havia chegado até a ponte onde costumavam treinar bey blade, foi quando viu uma pessoa de costas, em cima da ponte, de cabeça baixa, essa pessoa tinha longos cabelos negros que esvoaçavam ao som do vento, era ela, ele precisava falar com ela, mais que tudo no mundo.

Kai aproximou-se cauteloso d garota que ainda não percebera sua presença.

"Alice…" chamou ele quando já estava perto o suficiente, ela permaneceu virada, mesmo depois de ouvir a voz que mais queria ouvir naquele momento. "Por favor, me perdoe, eu não queria…"

Ela virou-se para ele seu rosto estava molhado com as lágrimas que havia derramado há pouco.

"Não," disse ela, mas antes que Kai pudesse falar ela continuou. "Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas."

"…" Kai não entendeu o que ela havia acabado de falar.

"Você estava certo Kai, e eu só vim perceber agora." Disse ela com aquela voz chorosa, encarando-o com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu tenho que parar de chorar, já está na hora, eu só não tinha encontrado ninguém que me fizesse perceber isso, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas pelo modo como te tratei, você teve coragem pra dizer o que eu garanto que estava entalado na garganta de todos."

"Mesmo assim me perdoe, eu não devia ter sido tão rude." Disse Kai.

"Você apenas abriu meus olhos, e eu agradeço." Disse ela encarando-o com aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

"Não precisa mais chorar." Disse Kai limpando as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da garota.

Ambos se encararam por um tempo e como que por algum tipo de atração seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se tocaram num longo e suave beijo, o qual os dois já ansiavam desde o dia em que se encararam, ambos encontraram nos olhos um do outro um refúgio, refúgio para o mundo que era tão cruel.

Depois de se separarem do beijo encararam-se por uns minutos.

"Então, vamos voltar? Devem estar todos preocupados." Disse Kai afastando os fios de cabelo da frente do rosto dela.

"Vamos." disse ela e pela primeira vez deu um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz, até mesmo seus olhos brilhavam.

Kai retribuiu o sorriso, coisa que não lembrava ter feito alguma vez na vida.

Os dois retornaram para casa onde todos aguardavam ansiosos e preocupados, mas ficaram aliviados quando viram Alice entrar pela porta acompanhada de Kai.

"Alice, que bom que está bem!" disse Elis ao ver a amiga.

"Estávamos preocupados!" disse Liah.

"Alice… er… eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse." Disse Tyson hesitante.

"Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso!" disse Alice com um sorriso, o que não tardou a espantar a todos na sala, menos Kai. "E Janny, se eu fosse dar um presente para minha mãe não me importaria tanto com a parte material, mas me importaria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava."

**FIM**

**Autora: **Aeeee povo, olha ai mais uma fic minha, dessa vez one-short, e aí, gostaram? Eu não sei se vocês gostam do Kai, mas essa daki é dedicada à minha amiga Ayume-chann que eu sei que adora ele e à Arale tbm que acompanhou minha outra fic, e eu adoro as fics de vocês duas tbm, se estiverem lendo um bjão pra vcs. Bom, espero que todos os que tenham lido tenham gostado e por favor, me deixem reviews, estou esperando ansiosa!

**Kissus da SunBlade Girl!**


End file.
